I'm Sorry
by cherrybomb54
Summary: Lilly and Miley go to a party and Miley is busy having fun with Jake. Lilly gets a blast from her past and isn't sure what to do. She has to choose between right and wrong, but who will be there to help her?. T for language. Oneshot!


**a/n: New Story! It's a one-shot with some **_**regular **_**Hannah Montana Characters. And some **_**not so**__**regular **_**Hannah Montana characters (cough) Jonabiotics (cough)! ;) Woot! Read & Review.**

**Lilly's POV**

Miley, Oliver and I all got invited to a massive house party at Amber Addison's. I know what you're thinking; why did she invite us? Well they invited everybody and I mean _everybody_. Amber's mansion, yes mansion, was packed and there was hardly any room to move. Most of the other girls were getting drunk and going off to have sex in the other rooms. Every guy that asked me to dance got rejected and believe me, that's not easy, some of those guys were really cute.

"Lilly!" Someone screamed. I turned around to find who was calling my name. Only one person could scream over music this loud and everyone would hear; Miley. She was situated on the _opposite_ end of the room to me and I could still hear her. She was pushing past all the people with Jake closely behind her. They _finally_ worked out their problems and have been dating for three weeks; their own personal record.

"What's up, Lilly?" Jake asked once he and Miley reached me.

"Not much." I replied showing how utterly bored I was.

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" Miley screamed and she grabbed my hand. I was dragged into the crowd with Jake laughing to himself behind me. I was about to punch him but Miley pulled harder until we were in the middle of the crowd. Suddenly I was cut off from her and was surrounded by a huge group of guys. Normally I would have run away but something came over me and I continued dancing and I was having way too much fun.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" A guy said in my ear. I turned to face him only to find my ex-best friend and boyfriend. My smile faded. "Lilly? Wow! What are you doing here?" He asked in a truly surprised tone. I remembered how he began going out with Mikayla and then he told me he got sick of seeing me and he didn't want to be friends anymore. It still hurt me terribly, but that might have something to do with the fact that I was still madly in love with him.

"Umm, it's a party." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Come on I'll get you a drink." He began to pull me out from the crowd, I was secretly thankful for that.

"Thanks." I muttered once he handed me a can of Coke. I knew it wasn't spiked like nearly every drink, seeing as he opened the can right in front of me. I took a much needed drink and the liquid soothed my dry throat.

"No problem. So, err, how have you been?" He asked hesitantly.

"Alright. You?" I replied coldly.

"I've been..." He trailed off and looked down at his own Coke. I frowned at him in confusion.

"You've been what?" I asked.

"I've been really shit." It was surprising to hear him curse like that, whatever was making him feel this way must be really bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked and it was obvious that I actually cared. I cringed to myself. Old habits never die.

"I keep trying to tell you that I'm sorry Lilly, sorry that I said the things I did, but you never reply to: my text messages, emails, IM's. You don't answer the door or the phone so I keep trying to run into you to tell you but you always leave before I get the chance." He sounded as if he lost something close to him. Hypothetically he had. Me. Somehow after everything he said I still managed to put my guard up, the way I always do.

"Nick, it's been two years. You hurt me really bad, how do you expect me to forgive you?" I pushed.

"I know I hurt you. I've felt like crap ever since. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry. Mikayla is a bitch and I think you already know that she made me do that to you. Please forgive me Lilly." He was looking into my eyes. I almost fell for it but somehow I was able to take my gaze away and stare at a couple making out. I quickly realized it was Nick's own brother, Joe and his newest girlfriend Demi.

"Hmm." Was all I could say without my voice breaking. I was still fighting back tears that had been threatening to fall ever since Nick spoke to me and I was trying even harder to resist the urge to wrap my arms around him again. He didn't look away from my face, he leaned towards me.

"I really am sorry" He whispered in my ear before he walked away with his head down.

I was in such a daze, I finally came back to planet earth I realised I was dancing with Dex, Miley's old crush. He was cute and he seemed really interested in me and really sweet.

"Hey, can I have your number?" He asked as the song ended and his blue eyes sparkled as the light hit us and quickly left.

"Sure." I smiled. He handed me his phone and I typed my number in; _I can't believe I'm doing this_. I kept repeating in my head.

"It'll be okay if I call you tomorrow, right?" He asked as he shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

"Anytime after 11 in the morning." I made clear. I figure I would most likely be awake by then.

"Sounds good." He smiled and my heart raced. Not in a good way though. It didn't quite feel right, like I was doing the wrong thing. I saw Miley she was dancing with Jake just behind Dex. She saw us and she winked at me, smiling like crazy. I had Miley's approval, but still, I didn't feel good about this.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Dex asked sweetly. I agreed not realizing what he actually meant and not realizing that someone was actually watching us.

He sat on the bed and pulled me down beside him. I smirked; a make-out session wouldn't hurt. Slowly he began to go down my neck and I felt a light tug at my shirt. Crap. I don't want to have sex yet; I have a purity ring for goodness sake. But I can't say stop. I feel so out of control I know what's happening but I just can't say stop.

I felt him push me onto the bed, Dex was now lying on top of me and we were in a pretty heated make out session. I felt my top being slid up my chest and we parted quickly so that he could pull it over my head. _Why can't I stop this_? I screamed inside my head. _Somebody save me!_

"What the heck! Get off her!" Some guy screamed. Dex slid off me and I sat up in time to see him hit the wall hard. Nick was standing at the foot of the bed.

"What's your problem dude? She's my girlfriend!" Dex called me his girlfriend, it seriously didn't sound right coming from his mouth. "Just because you're a 'rock star' doesn't mean you get every slut you want!" He was able to mock Nick and insult me at the same time.

"Lilly is not your girlfriend!" Nick yelled at him just before his fist made contact with Dex's jaw. "That's for calling her a slut!"

Nick picked my shirt up off the ground as Dex clutched his own jaw. He threw the shirt at me; the whole time he never even laid his eyes on me. I put it on hastily and I swear I had it on backwards, but I didn't care, I just want to get out of here.

"Let's go Lilly." Nick said once my shirt was on and he grabbed me by the waist and he half-dragged me out the door. We went outside the front door and walked silently to his car. Some of my control was coming back to me and I was able to put my own seatbelt on.

We pulled up at his house, a place I haven't been for over a year now. He walked inside and I followed. I felt like a kid that had just taken the last cookie out of the jar. Guilty. Why though? It's not like Nick and I were in any relationship, I mean, we weren't even friends anymore. What gave him the right to do what he did? It didn't matter how thankful I was, he had no right to do that. My short-temper took over.

"Why did you do that?" I screamed as the door slammed behind me. Nick jumped at my outburst and he turned to meet my eyes.

"Because Dex was about to have sex with you! Forgive me for wanting to save your values!" He said defensively. I guess it hurt him that I appeared to be ungrateful for his save.

"I was aware of that! Oh look! Another apology!" I snapped. Nick and I winced at the same time. What I said hurt and it felt good to see him in pain. Just a little of what I felt when he hurt me over a year ago.

"Look! If you hadn't noticed already Dex is more experienced than you think! And he isn't calling you anytime soon! If he does, he'll just want some more of you! I didn't want to see you hurt!" Nick was still yelling.

"Oh, so what a whole year of me being so emotional is finally enough for you?" I knew he was right but I couldn't help but scream back at him.

"A whole day was enough for me Lilly." He went back to talking and the pain in his voice was too much to deny.

"Why did you stop me though?" I asked in the same sad tone. I felt as if we were mirroring each other's emotions. He didn't answer he just stared at his dark green converses. "Nick?" I persisted.

"Because..." He stopped and our eyes locked. "Because, I realised how much I love you. Leaving you the way I did was easy, until I had to see you again. You changed; everything about you that I didn't like was gone. Everything I did like about you stayed the same. I fell in love with you...again." I froze in my spot.

"Nick...that...a year...I..." I tried to speak but nothing was audible was coming out. Nick took three steps forwards and placed a finger to my lips and I stopped trying. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply; unlike Dex his kiss was passionate and felt as if he actually meant it. His hands made their way down my back and they came to a stop in the back pockets of my red jeans.

"All I want to hear is that you still love me too." He murmured against my lips.

"You know I do." I whispered back. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He brought one hand up to my face and brushed back the left side of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. We kissed again and I tangled my fingers into his curly hair.

**a/n: My first Nilly! What do y'all think? Good? Bad? Also, this is dedicated to my friend, Azzaah. She wrote the story with different characters so I changed it to make it Hannah Montana and I added detail. If anyone wants to read her version just ask in the review.**


End file.
